<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Exposure of the Dai Li Conspiracy by SailorHaumea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916530">The Exposure of the Dai Li Conspiracy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorHaumea/pseuds/SailorHaumea'>SailorHaumea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s02e14 City of Walls and Secrets, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:15:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorHaumea/pseuds/SailorHaumea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aang speaks louder at the Earth King's party to get his attention, and Long Feng's plans unravel in front of the high society of Ba Sing Se.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This AU is a very slight one at first glance - Aang successfully getting Kuei's attention at Bosco's party wouldn't seem to change much, just move up the plot a few weeks. But there are side effects I will explore.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aang rushed across the table on his air scooter.</p><p>"Your majesty! I'm the Avatar! I need to speak with you immediately!" he shouted.</p><p>The guards began to lift up the palanquin holding the Earth King, but then the king spoke.</p><p>"Wait. I wish to hear what the Avatar has to say."</p><p>The guards lowered the palanquin back to the floor.</p><p>Across the room, Long Feng cursed his luck.</p><p>The curtains to the palanquin opened as Kuei, the 52nd Earth King, stepped out and stood before the Avatar.</p><p>"I was unaware that the Avatar was in the city," he stated in puzzlement.</p><p>The Dai Li agents, realizing the futility of their task, released Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Momo, who quickly joined Aang.</p><p>"How is it that you didn't know I was in Ba Sing Se?" Aang questioned.</p><p>"Long Feng hasn't mentioned your presence here," the king explained.</p><p>"Your majesty, I-," the Grand Secretariat began, but Kuei motioned for him to be quiet.</p><p>"What is so urgent that you would interrupt my party?" the young king inquired.</p><p>"We have information that could ensure that the Earth Kingdom wins the war," Katara interjected.</p><p>Kuei looked at her in confusion. "What war?"</p><p>Sokka stared at him in disbelief. "The one that's been going on for the past hundred years? You know, the war that's killed millions of people?"</p><p>His Majesty looked at the group skeptically. "I think I would know if there had been a war going on for the past century."</p><p>The atmosphere in the room became one of shock.</p><p>"...Are you telling me that you have no idea that the Fire Nation has been at war with the rest of the world for a hundred years?" Katara asked in shock.</p><p>"Long Feng has never mentioned any such war," Kuei offered.</p><p>The group turned to look at Long Feng.</p><p>"Your Majesty, they're clearly lying. They're a bunch of children with no proof of their claims. Are you going to believe me, your loyal attendant, or four teenagers?"</p><p>Katara stared at the Cultural Minister in anger. "You have the nerve to level that accusation when my mother was killed by the Fire Nation in a raid on my village? When we have personally seen prison rigs for earthbenders run by the Fire Nation? When we have seen skeletons at the Southern Air Temple?"</p><p>"Your Majesty, please-," Long Feng began.</p><p>The Earth King silenced him by raising a finger.</p><p>"Surely there must be physical evidence of this war," Kuei suggested.</p><p>Aang perked up at this. "The drill that we stopped at the Outer Wall!"</p><p>The king smiled. "Perhaps it is time for me to make a visit to the Outer Wall. I would like the Avatar and his friends to accompany me."</p><p>Long Feng's face was very pale at this point.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Long Feng's fall from power.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The train ride to the Outer Wall was awkward. Almost none of the passengers had seen the Earth King before.</p><p>When they finally arrived at the wall, Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph guided the king to the part of the wall where the drill had been.</p><p>A rather pathetic attempt at covering it up with a mound of earth had been made, which Toph used earthbending to remove.</p><p>"When we arrived in Ba Sing Se, this drill was heading for the Outer Wall. It broke through briefly, but we were able to disable it," Sokka explained.</p><p>"Your majesty, this is nothing more than a construction project-," Long Feng began.</p><p>"Not another word, Long Feng. I am not blind. I can clearly see the Fire Nation insignia on the drill," the king interrupted.</p><p>He turned to face the Grand Secretariat. "Grand Secretariat Long Feng. Based on the evidence presented by Avatar Aang and his companions, it is clear that you are guilty of treason. You have conspired to conceal from me, the Earth King, information about a global war that has lasted nearly a century and which has apparently claimed several million lives already. I hereby order the Royal Guard to place you under arrest until your trial."</p><p>Long Feng's face went pale. Then he did his best to look as if he had regained his composure. "Very well, Your Majesty."</p><p>He willingly surrendered to the guards, who placed rock cuffs on his hands using earthbending.</p><p>As he was escorted away, Kuei turned back to look at Aang and his companions. "I believe that it would be best if I were to ask my subjects in the Lower Ring personally about their experiences with regards to the war. I feel horrible about being kept in the dark about this, and I want to hear firsthand from the people who've been hurt by the conflict. I'd appreciate your company, if that's alright."</p><p>"Gladly, Your Majesty," Aang bowed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Note that the Royal Guard, not the Dai Li, arrested Long Feng. This is because the Royal Guard happened to be closest to Long Feng and thus the ones who could detain him the quickest.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>